Sachi Hizuke Atarashii Toshi
by Akia Tsukiyomi
Summary: Sesshomaru nuzzeled his fuzzy head into Kagome's neck. Kagome sighed happily from Sesshomaru's back as she counted down. "3...2...1... Happy New Year Sesshomaru."  Sorry for crappy summary. No Sesshomaru is not a dog, he is in his true form.


_**Akia Tsukiyomi: Hey y'all! Happy new year!**_

_**Kagome: What do you mean Akia-chan? New years isn't for another 2 days...**_

_**Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru agrees with the human**_

_**Jace Herondale: Yah! I agree with the mundane and the demon**_

_**Akia Tsukiyomi: Wait! JACE? Why are you here? This is an Inuyasha story...**_

_**Jace Herondale: Who cares! See yah later!**_

_**Akia Tsukiyomi: Sesshomaru, disclaimer if you please...**_

_**Sesshomaru: This human doesn't own Inuyasha or this Sesshomaru**_

_**Akia Tsukiyomi: Enjoy! ^^ **_

****

_**Sachi Hizuke Atarashii Toshi**_

_ Crimson drops dripped onto the freshly fallen snow, giving the white a gentle pink hue. Thin black boots trudged through the snow; their gait slowing profusely as the dripping became a steady burgundy ribbon. Still, the stubborn owner did not stop, drawing out his pain until he got away. _

_ Got far away._

_ Flashes of painful memories flickered in his eyes as he fell to his knees; the pain had intensified significantly. A low moan of pain escaped his lips as his head connected with the snowy ground. Try as he might, he was unable to get up from the ground. Wisps of ebony clouded his vision as he struggled through the clearing. His blood loss took its tole on his body. His marking became pale and his skin became translucent. If anyone who knew him before the fight saw him now, they wouldn't believe he was the same person._

_ The was a soft scratching noise as his nails made contact with the decaying wood of the Bone Eater's well. He grasped the wooden lip and hoisted himself to his knees with what little energy he had left._

_ All he remembered before he passed out was the sound of train cars on rail tracks as Naraku's demons pushed him up and over the well._

**~:~Nya~:~**

Kagome shoved the last cup of ramen into the seemingly endless yellow backpack.

"Mom, I'm leaving," She called to her mother.

"OK, honey. Be careful," Her mother said as she gave her a 'good-bye' hug. "Oh, and if see Sota can you tell him I need his help?"

"Sure mom. Bye!" Kagome smiled.

With a tap of her shoe, she was off to Sengaku Jidai and the gang. As she made her way to the well, she noticed Sota staring at it with excitement in his eyes.

"Hey Sota, what are you staring at?" Kagome asked her brother.

"I was kicking around my soccer when a weird light shot up from the well," Sota explained.

Kagome sighed. _I thought I told Inuyasha I would be there in a few hours. God, he's so impatient!_ "Okay Sota, I'll go check it out."

"Thanks sis, it really worries me."

"Oh, so the man of the house is scared now is he?" Kagome mocked.

"Shut up Kagome!" Sota yelled annoyed.

"Okay, Okay," Kagome said, raising her hands in defeat, "I'm leaving."

"...yah bye..."

Kagome giggled as she made her way into the well house. Her eyes did a once-over of the rickety old shack,; listening to the creaks and groans of the floor boards as she walked on them. _Man, Sota and grandpa need to clean this place up. _With a disapproving click of her tongue, she made her way to the well that was situated in the center of the shack. _With how impatient Inuyasha_ _is, I wouldn't be surprised if he did come looking for me through the well._ She sat down on the splintered wooden lip and positioned her legs so they would hang in the well.

Kagome looked down, expecting to see a very annoyed Inuyasha, but instead was surprised at who she saw. Who she was...

"_Sesshomaru?_" Kagome gasped.

****

**Kagome: What happened to Sesshomaru?**

**Akia-chan(sorry, got tired typin' my full name): I really don't know. Hey speakin' of Sesshomaru, where is that dag gone mutt?**

**Kagome: Do you remember what you did to Sesshomaru at the end of the chapter?**

**Akia-chan: yah...**

**Kagome: So where do you think he is?**

**Akia-chan: McDonalds! XP**

**Kagome: * face palms * I'm leaving...**

**Akia-chan: Since she's gone, enjoy my author's note! ^^ **

_** Hey guys, welcome to my first ever Inuyasha fic. Now I'm not one to threaten y'all for reviews by sayin' if you don't give me X amount of reviews I wont continue. That basicly means I don't care if y'all review but it'd be mighty fine to get a few of those buggers, good or bad. So I hope y'all enjoy this piece of cow pie and I'll try to update once or twice before New Years. **_

_**Oyasumi Nasai y'all, I'm gonna go to bed... -.-**_


End file.
